transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seawing (TF2017)
Seawing from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Seawing is an expert "phantom" of the deep. An ominous, fear-cloaked presence; he glides down silently behind friend or foe alike, just on the edge of vision. A true terror in the darkness, he thrills to his own ghost-like power and is always ready to strike. Seawing makes no secret of his desire for command, the only question is how high he truly means to rise. He believes his ability to inspire fear makes him uniquely suited for the role of leader and patiently prepares himself for that day. Seawing is intelligent, relentless, and takes real joy in his work. His only real weakness lies in his optics, tuned specifically to the dark sea depths... like all good spooks, specters and ghosts, Seawing hates bright lights. Seawing can combine with his fellow Seacons and form Piranacon. History Arc 3 When Shockwave's Earthbound Decepticons established their new undersea base, Seawing and the other Seacons were summoned from Cybertron to work on the base's fortifications as they were uniquely suited for underwater activity. They got more than they bargained for when the super-Decepticon Galvatron came a'calling. In the battle, Seawing and Overbite managed to momentarily stun Galvatron, but in the end even the combined might of Piranacon couldn't beat him. |Enemy Action| After Shockwave was deposed, the new commander Ratbat kept the Seacons on retainer for another mission. Seawing took part in a major offensive against the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Seacons formed Piranacon, joining his fellow combiners against the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced to retreat, however, when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| The Seacons were later commissioned to hunt down a sunken shipwreck in the Caribbean Sea around the Decepticon undersea base, a wreck which supposedly contained an Autobot data disk with valuable information encoded on them. They successfully obtained the treasure chest containing the disk and, despite a brief theft by Blaster, managed to recapture the prize and return it to their leader. |Club Con| Unfortunately for them, this led to a sequence of events whereby the treacherous Starscream attempted to acquire the power of the Underbase for himself, first summoning Scorponok and the Semper Tyrannis to Ratbat's base without first warning him. The Seacons formed Piranacon to confront this unexpected visitor and both sides were wary of each other after that, eventually leading to a Decepticon Civil War, just as Starscream planned. The Seacons protected their leader Ratbat from the fuel-supping fangs of Bomb-Burst during the skirmish. |Cold War| Trivia *Johnny Yong Bosch voices Seawing. Changes *Overbite was called Jawbreaker in his debut appearance from Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *The data disk in Club Con! was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Spies Category:Seacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons